This proposal requests partial support for the Twenty-First Annual Clinical Conference to be held November 11 and 12, 1976 on the subject "Primary Bone and Soft Tissue Sarcoma". Since 1956 The University of Texas System Cancer Center M. D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute has undertaken the responsibility for presentation of an annual clinical conference on a particular aspect of cancer care to acquaint both the practicing physician and other health scientists with current developments in the investigation, diagnosis and treatment of cancer. This conference serves as a forum for the review, discussion and free exchange of information concerning cancer problems which face the practicing physician, the clinical investigator, and the oncology trainee. Following is a list of the topics discussed at this conference from 1970 to 1975: 1970 Progress in the Rehabilitation of the Cancer Patient. 1971 Endocrine and Non-Endocrine Hormone Producing Tumors. 1972 Neoplasia of Head and Neck. 1973 Radiologic and Other Biophysical Methods in Tumor Diagnosis. 1974 Cancer Chemotherapy -Fundamental Concepts and Recent Advances. 1975 Neoplasia of the Skin and Malignant Melanoma.